


A new beginning

by orphan_account



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer and Hanna get dragged into a game of seven minutes in heaven at Aria's party, but it doesn't end there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spencer 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction so any comments would be appreciated!

"Guys guys let's play 7 minutes in heaven!!" Aria screeched at the top of her voice, she had drunk way too much. "Come on guys, everyone get in a circle, I've got a bottle we can use" Aria giggled as people started to gather round. Spencer sighed, this was so not her thing. "Hey Mrs Grumpy, you too!" Aria laughed whilst pointing in Spencer's direction. Reluctantly, she grabbed Toby and pulled him over with her, if she was being forced to participate then so was he.   
As the large group got into a massive circle, Spencer looked around to see the potential cupboard partners. There were a lot of people here. Of course there were the obvious couples like her & Toby, Emily & Paige and Hanna & Caleb but then there were single people like Noel Kahn - obviously looking to get lucky.   
Aria settled down the bottle in the middle and spun it, it landed on Hanna. Spencer's heart sunk as Hanna started giggling as she got blindfolded by Aria and taken into the cupboard, some guy was going to get with the girl she had secretly been in love with for 3 years, this was bad.   
Aria spun the bottle once more and Spencer's heart started racing, who was it going to be?   
After what seemed like the longest few seconds of her life, the bottle stopped.. It had landed on Spencer. The boys all started laughing, obviously excited at the idea of girl on girl action. Aria giggled "Come on you, get in that cupboard and then you have 7 minutes to do what you want".   
Spencer could hear her heart beating through her chest and she walked towards the cupboard, the thought of getting her hands on Hanna, and that tiny dress she was wearing was getting her wet already.   
Spencer closed the door after herself, her mouth suddenly dry at the thought of having this opportunity with Hanna. Aria shouted from outside "Okay guys, your 7 minutes starts...now!". Hanna immediately reached out her hands to feel her mystery partner. Her hands felt Spencer's cheeks, and her thumb softly grazed Spencer's lips.   
Spencer kissed her thumb and outreached her hands to get a grip of where Hanna was. She pulled Hanna's chin towards her and planted a soft kiss on her perfect mouth.   
Hanna took the lead now, slowly but passionately kissing back, causing a rush of arousal to shoot through Spencer's body. Did Hanna feel the spark that Spencer could?

Spencer could feel the pace of Hanna's kisses speed up, as they became more urgent, Spencer found herself softly moaning into Hanna's mouth, this was heaven. Spencer couldn't help herself but to let her hands roam Hanna's beautiful body, she ran her fingers down Hanna's side, before grabbing her hips and pulling them forcefully against her own, gently grinding on Hanna. Spencer could feel her panties getting wet, god Hanna was so sexy. She decided to see if Hanna was as turned on as she was, as she gently reached underneath that tiny dress Hanna had been teasing her with all night. She pressed her fingers against Hanna's underwear and started smiling into the passionate kisses - Hanna was wetter than Spencer. Hanna obviously was craving the touch of her anonymous lover as she guided Spencer's hand into her panties and at the entrance of her wet little pussy. Hanna whispered 'please', begging Spencer to be inside her. Just as Spencer was about to give in to Hanna's demand, Aria banged on the door. "Time's up!" Spencer quickly stopped kissing Hanna and removed her hand from her undies. "Hanna, it's time to see who you were with!" Aria giggled, suddenly the door flew open and everyone from the party outside was peering in. Hanna looked over to see Spencer stood next to her, "Spencer?" she whispered, her cheeks flushing.


	2. Hanna 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanna can't stop thinking about her time with Spencer, and decides to see if Spencer feels the same way.

Hanna stepped out of the cupboard, her head reeling. She couldn't believe she just had that experience with Spencer. She looked over to Spencer, the brunette wouldn't even make eye contact with her. The only way to describe the look on her face was ashamed. Caleb grabbed Hanna from behind and whispered in her ear "has Hanna been a bad girl? Are you gonna tell me what happened?" She could hear the playfulness in his voice. She pushed him way, "nothing really happened, we just talked". Spencer overhead this and gave Hanna a long look, "oh god" Hanna thought "now she's going to think I'm the ashamed one".  
Hanna wasn't, of course. In fact, she was ecstatic. She'd be in love with Spencer for years, and she never had the nerve to make a move, but now she had hope that Spencer felt the same way. She had felt something in those kisses, there was real passion behind them.  
The game resumed but Hanna sat out and went to socialise instead. Whilst talking to a friend, she saw out of her peripheral vision Spencer leaving. Hanna excused herself from the conversation and decided she would leave too. She wanted to go home and plan something special.  
It didn't take her long to get home but her mom was shocked to see her home this early. "Are you feeling okay Hanna? It's only 10 o'clock, why are you home?" Hanna sighed, "the party was kind of dead mom" -it wasn't, it was a great party- "Spencer invited me round to stay the night so I thought I'd come home and get some stuff first", another lie, but Hanna was going to Spencer's later, whether she was invited or not.  
She rushed upstairs past her mother and opened up her drawers, she was going to need something hot to wear.  
Half an hour later, Hanna's mom caught her on her way out "that's an awful big coat Han, just wear a jumper it's pretty warm out there". Hanna nervously smiled "I'm fine mom, I'll see you tomorrow ok?", she speeded out of the house.  
Shortly, she was outside the Hasting's home. She walked up the path slowly, almost toppling over in her massive high heels - uncomfortable and hard to walk in, but they made her legs look great. She knocked on the front door and was greeted by Melissa, Spencer's sister. "Oh, Hanna I didn't realise you were coming over tonight", Hanna did her best smile "It was kind of a last minute plan". Melissa looked her up and down, Hanna looked ridiculous in her massive coat and crazy high shoes. "Well, mom, dad and me are going out of town for the weekend so we'll be back Sunday night". Hanna nodded, suddenly a car horn was being beeped "Melissa hurry up!" She heard Mrs Hastings shout from the car. "Okay I'll see you later Hanna, Spencer's in her room". Melissa hurried down to the car and soon they were gone.  
Hanna closed the door behind her and made up way up the stairs, this was the moment of truth.  
She approached Spencer's room and took a deep breath, "here we go" she thought. Hanna barged into the room and Spencer was in there sat at her desk, on her laptop. "Spence.." Hanna said gently.  
Spencer spun round, and her mouth dropped. Hanna had dropped her coat and was just standing in her massive heels, a black lacy bra and a tiny black thong. "Well? Are you going to finish what you started?" Hanna teased, on the outside she looked confident but inside she was terrified that she had guessed Spencer's feelings all wrong.  
Spencer quickly came up to Hanna and grabbed her by the hips, pulling her closer. She grabbed Hanna's ass and kneaded her cheeks softly. Hanna grabbed Spencer's face and quickly kissed her. The kisses deepened and Hanna started flicking her tongue across Spencer's, whilst Spencer's hands worked her way up to Hanna's breasts.  
Hanna started planting kisses down Spencer's neck causing the brunette to let out a small moan. "I've waited three years for this Hanna" she confessed between short breaths, Hanna was turning her on so much. Hanna quickly stopped kissing her neck. "Me too, Spence." she admitted.  
Hanna pushed Spencer onto the bed so she was sitting up and quickly straddled her. They carried on kissing passionately whilst Spencer's hands ran down Hanna's body. "I think you're wearing too many clothes, Hastings." She stated. "Take them off, now."


	3. Spencer 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Hanna's passionate night begins.

Spencer raised her arms and Hanna whipped her T shirt off quickly. "You can leave the PJ shorts on..for now" Hanna teased, sticking out her tongue.  
The pair quickly resumed their kissing and Spencer had her hands in Hanna's soft blonde hair. Hanna quickly removed Spencer's bra, and smiled at her breasts. "Yum" She stated. She started rubbing her thumb over Spencer's left nipple, before locking her mouth over it. She ran her tongue over it and gently tugged at it with her teeth. Spencer moaned, feeling her panties being almost soaked by her wet pussy.Hanna did the same on Spencer's other nipple, and when she was done with it looked up at Spencer. Spencer yanked Hanna's bra off releasing her gorgeous big breasts, but then pushed Hanna off of her so she was standing up. Spencer pulled down Hanna's thong, then removed her own shorts and panties.  
Spencer pushed Hanna down on the bed so she was lying down, she grabbed Hanna's legs and spread them apart. Spencer guided her hand down to feel in between the soft folds of Hanna's nub, feeling that Hanna was incredibly wet too. She quickly stuck one finger inside of Hanna, and started pulling it in and out making Hanna moan. Spencer increased her pace, as well as sticking another finger inside Han.  
She then leaned down, pressing slow kisses down Hanna's chest and stomach, slowly approaching her sex. She then pressed the flat of her tongue against Hanna's pussy. Hanna's breath was now short and quick, she was trembling from pleasure. Spencer continued to flick her tongue inside Hanna, making Hanna come almost instantly. Spencer was getting the same amount of pleasure, even though she wasn't receiving any sexual acts, hitting her climax after watching Hanna hit hers.  
"Babe, can we try something" Hanna asked, breathlessly.  
She flipped Spencer on her back and sat on her hips. She swung her legs over so that her toes where near Spencer's face, and she slid herself down a bit, locking both of the girls clitorises together. Hanna started grinding on Spencer, rubbing herself on Spencer's sex. Spencer let out a deep moan, "don't...stop" she cried between breaths, her pussy getting wetter and wetter. Hanna was feeling the same way, getting close to her sweet release. Hanna could feel Spencer starting to tremble and saw she was getting close to climax as well, so Hanna picked up the pace. All you could hear was the slapping off their naked skin on each other and the girls' loud moans. "Hanna" Spencer shouted as came, which was followed quickly by Hanna reaching her climax. Hanna untangled herself from Spencer and lay next to her, both of them panting and sweaty from the scissoring. Spencer stood up and sighed contently "that was amazing Han". Hanna stretched herself out on the bed and pulled Spencer on top of her with one great yank. "Hey, I'm not done with you yet hun" she announced. "Come here" she said as Spencer crawled up the bed towards her. Hanna quickly pulled her so that Spencer was sitting on her face, her nub centimetres away from Hanna's mouth. Hanna started to trace Spencer's folds with her tongue, whilst using her hands to force Spencer to buck her hips. Spencer took the hint and starting riding Hanna's face, loudly moaning from the immense amount of pleasure it was giving her. Hanna carried on pushing Spencer's hips, this time pushing them downwards, and sticking her tongue fulling into Spencer's soaking pussy. Spencer's grinding hips picked up the pace and soon she was well and truly being tongue fucked by the blonde. Hanna took her hands off of Spencer's lovely hips and used them to explore her own sex, putting her fingers inside herself and using them to help her get to her peak. Spencer suddenly came, and Hanna lapped it all up, savouring the sweet taste of Spencer. Spencer got up from Hanna's face and went straight to her pussy, substituting Hanna's fingers for her own. Hanna immediately hit her release all over Spencer's fingers. Spencer smiled, whilst sucking her come covered fingers, making dead eye contact with Hanna whilst doing so. "God, we're amazing together" Hanna stated loudly, making Spencer laugh.


End file.
